


A Relic's Resistance

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Cheating, Electra Complex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Resistance, Spanking, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: After watching her father set off on yet another trip to visit his fiance in Atlas, Emerald Ashari decides enough is enough. Taking some poorly thought out advice from Yang, she decides that the best way to keep her father's attention where it should be is to make sure he can't think of anything other than her. If that means seducing him away from Winter, well, it's not something she's entirely against. If she already loves him more than anything else in the world, doesn't it make sense to "make love" to him? Her father doesn't seem to think so, but it's just a matter of breaking through his defences.Idea by LordDial. Based off Coeur al'Aran's work: Relic of the Future
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 25
Kudos: 249





	1. Emerald's Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was from LordDial, and is a story based on Coeur al'Aran's story "Relic of the Future". 
> 
> You don't need to have read it to understand this, though it's certainly one of the best RWBY fanfics out there. All you need to know is that Jaune is a time traveller who came back too far, to a time where his friends are children. He takes the name "Jaune Ashari" as an alias, and through an early meeting and a desire to hinder Salem, adopts Emerald from off the streets before Cinder can. As such, Emerald is his adopted daughter and idolises/obsesses on her father much like she did Cinder in the show. There are other minor differences you may pick up, but most aren't super important.

* * *

“You’re in a good mood. Don’t tell me you stabbed Cardin.”

Emerald spared a look for her closest friend. It wasn’t a friendly look, more a sarcastic sigh as Yang grinned like the cat who hadn’t just caught the canary but blackmailed it into catch other birds for her.

“You know, Yang. You’re not half as funny as you think you are. Not even a third.”

“Oh. You’ve got teeth today. I saw that little smile, though. Did something nice happen? Or is it that daddy dearest is finally coming home?” No matter how hard she tried, there was no hiding how she stood a little taller. The treacherous action gave her away, making Yang crow in victory. “Ahah! I knew it.” Laughing, she elbowed Emerald in the ribs. “You’re such a daddy’s girl. God, I don’t know whether it’s adorable or creepy.”

“How about neither,” she said, pushing Yang’s arm away. “I’m just looking forward to seeing him again. That’s not weird.”

“True. Uncle Ashari is always out on something or another. What was it this time, another trip into the wilderness?”

Emerald’s smile fell. “No. It’s Winter.”

“Ah.” Yang didn’t need to say anymore. Dad’s engagement to Winter Schnee was well known to everyone, especially since Weiss and Whitley were among their friends. What was just as well known was her aversion to the arrangement, even if the Schnee siblings were polite enough not to comment. “You know, you’re going to have to let go of this eventually.”

“Let go of what?”

“Your issues with her.”

“What issues?”

Yang groaned. “Do I have to spell it out? Your jealousy.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Yang rolled her eyes. “Seriously, though. It’s cute how you idolise him and everything, but you’re going to grow up and become a huntress and move out eventually.”

Move out? Why would she move out? Dad’s manor in Vale was big enough for the both of them and there was plenty of room to move into. How silly. There was no reason to go anywhere. How would she keep an eye on him if she did?

“See, that’s what I mean. You’re totally thinking how you’re going to live with him forever, aren’t you?” Yang sighed. “Come on, Em. What are you going to do when him and Winter want to move in together? What are you going to do when they have a kid of their own?”

Anger shot through her. “He wouldn’t abandon me!”

“Whoah. I’m not saying he would.” Yang held her hands out as Emerald got her racing heart under control. “Uncle Jaune isn’t going to stop loving you, you know that as well as I do. I’m just saying that you can’t stay glued to his side forever.”

Why not? That sounded fine to her. It had been just the two of them ever since Jaune took her from the streets of Vale and fed her, ever since he bought her clothes, taught her to read and gave her things of her own. Books, toys, a room, a home, a life. All of that, and he’d never asked for anything in return. Never allowed her the chance to really repay him.

Why couldn’t it go back to that? Why did Winter have to come and complicate things?

“I mean, what are you going to do? Seduce him out from under Winter and marry him yourself?”

“…”

“Eh?” Yang’s eye cracked open, suddenly nervous. “That was a joke, Em. I wasn’t being serious when I said that. You realise that, right? I know you take things literal, but you realise I was making a funny joke. Ha ha. Funny joke. You can laugh now. Or not. But please, for the love of God, don’t take it seriously!”

Emerald’s expression was calm. Measured. Intrigued. There was a rule on the streets, and even if she hadn’t been there for a long time, those lessons never really left you. If you wanted something bad enough, you had to find a way to take it or give up forever. No middle ground. Take it or leave it.

And she wasn’t willing to leave Jaune.

“Em, pal, friend, best friend…” Yang laughed nervously. “You _do_ know I was joking, right?”

“Of course.” Emerald smiled. “Let’s go to lessons.”

“Em! You’re worrying me here! Em!?” Swearing, Yang chased after her best friend. “Damn it, Em, don’t you dare get me grounded for the rest of my life! You can’t just seduce your own father! Wait, Emeraaald!”

Yang chased her down the corridor.

* * *

Jaune Arc, or Jaune Ashari as everyone knew him, slammed the door of his fridge shut, popped open the bottle he’d taken and took a long drink. The ice-cold beer swept down his throat, washing away, or at least dulling, the pain.

Not for once pain of the mental or emotional kind, nor of memories long past but the pain of several hours sat in a commercial airplane, then dealing with customs, airport crowds and traffic on the way back. And before that, the pain of dealing with Jacques Schnee, the SDC’s Board of Directors, a factory tour and Delta and Echo’s constant teasing. Tipping the bottle back, he put it down on the side and let out a happy sigh.

“Finally.” He ran a hand down his face. He loved his old squad mates, but they could be a pain. Especially when what they kept teasing him and Winter on never happened. “Most we’ve done is kiss, and even that’s with her personal butler playing chaperone.”

The pressure of being engaged to Winter Schnee, he supposed. They couldn’t so much as hold hands without someone taking a photo, so finding time to get a little more intimate was out of the question. They’d been engaged for two years now, and it was looking like sex would wait until after marriage.

 _That’s fine,_ he told himself with a groan. _It’s fine and you’re not going to convince me otherwise._ The latter thought was directed to his crotch, which was almost numb. Despite how much he told himself he was content to wait, he couldn’t deny he’d hoped him and Winter might have a little time alone this trip.

It’d been _years_ since his last time under the covers. Over five years to be precise.

He’d finished a second beer and started on a third when he heard the front door rattle. His eyes flicked back, one hand straying to the knife drawer which contained a gun strapped to the top. He kept drinking, listening as the door opened but relaxing when he heard Emerald call out that she was home.

“Welcome home,” he shouted. “I’m in the kitchen.” And setting a bad example. He finished the bottle and quickly stashed it and the empty two away. She got enough of seeing people drunk with Qrow and Raven without him adding to it.

His girl came in from the hallway, still dressed in her school uniform. Her eyes lit up on seeing him and she dropped her bag, rushing forward. He laughed, even as he stepped forward to scoop her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he locked his behind her waist and hugged her tight.

“Hey kiddo.” He gave her a squeeze. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be at Beacon.”

“I wanted to spend the weekend here,” she mumbled into his neck.

“Did something happen? Don’t tell me you got into another fight…”

“No.” She poked his shoulder angrily, not removing he face from his chest but making her irritation clear like an offended housecat. “I just wanted to see you. Spent time with you.” She pulled herself into him, the heat from her body seeping into his and washing away the stress and strain.

“I love you too. And it’s good to see you again. I was going to drop by to say hey anyway, but it’d be nice to have a night to ourselves.” Aware of just how soft and warm she was against him, he gently pushed her away and looked her up and down. It’d been years since he wore the uniform, but it was so familiar to him that he couldn’t help but smile. “That uniform suits you. I didn’t think you’d like it.”

Emerald looked down at herself and shrugged. “It’s okay,” she said, spinning. The skirt flared up, giving him a glimpse of her thigh, the dark skin growing thicker as she grew into herself. She wasn’t the thin waif she’d once been, he realised. Emerald was growing into a woman. A beautiful woman.

Coughing, he looked away, busying himself with the fridge once more.

“Looks good,” he repeated. “Why don’t we have a movie night if you’re going to stay. The cupboards are empty, so I figure we can gorge on snacks.”

She perked up. “Can I pick the movie?”

“Course you can.” He shooed her away with a laugh. “Go on. You go find something and I’ll grab us some snacks. I’ll meet you in the living room.”

She darted off, pale green hair floating behind her, leaving just the whiff of her shampoo, something he’d grown accustomed to after raising her since a tender age, but missed lately since she started Beacon. Shaking his head ruefully, he got to work. Dealing with the problem in his pants could wait until later. Tonight, was for Emerald.

Emerald was still looking through the online catalogue for something to watch when he carried several cans of soda into the living room and set them down on the coffee table. She was knelt on the floor with her scroll in hand, looking through options. He waited for her, taking a seat and opening a can of beer, taking a sip.

Apparently having found something, Emerald put her scroll down and turned to the box beneath the large television, bending forward on all fours to tinker with it. And, in doing so, sticking her butt up in the air, directly facing him.

Booze immediately went down the wrong pipe, inhaled.

He choked and slapped his chest, trying hard to look away as Emerald showed absolutely no awareness of how short her school skirt was, or how revealing her position might be.

 _Just like her,_ he thought. Emerald had grown up on the streets, so modesty was something you gave up on quickly, not to mention she tended to stick to pants instead of skirts. Even if she didn’t, she generally walked around the house without a care in the world.

And really, should she feel like she had to protect her modesty here? It was just the two of them.

_I’ll have to ask Yang or Summer to talk to her. I’m not equipped for this._

He glanced back, then away again when he saw she was still on all fours. Unbidden, his eyes skirted back a third time.

She was his daughter, and yet she wasn’t. Not only in the biological sense, but also the fact she had once upon a time been a girl his own age, beautiful in her own right, but working for Cinder. It was getting easier and easier to see that now.

On all fours, he had a perfect view of the back of her legs, toned and smooth from exercise. They grew thicker the further he looked up her thighs, dark skin gleaming in the low light until it reached a black pair of knickers that had his brain faltering.

_Lacy. Very lacy._

It wasn’t lingerie and it covered everything it should, but the edges of it were partially see-through, letting him see the dark skin beneath but covering the seat of her pants and a good portion of her round bottom. Of course, that also meant there was a good portion not covered.

It was the tightness in his pants that had him looking away angrily. That was his daughter! He shouldn’t be looking, let alone reacting.

Those were a very sexy set of underwear, though. Was she trying to impress someone? If so, who, and why was he so annoyed by the thought? _Come on. Don’t be one of those overprotective fathers. Em’s seventeen now. She can make her own choices._

Taking another long drink, he held a hand over his crotch, trying to push his hard cock down but only making it worse. The pressure, slight as it was, sent his nerves tingling. Fuck. He swallowed, taking one last look at her tight ass and looking to the seat of her pants, watching the thin slit of fabric where it wasn’t flush against her slit move as she fiddled with the TV box.

It was his frustration talking. Making him do things he didn’t want to and shouldn’t be.

“Are you done yet?” he asked, needing it to be over.

“Hm!” Emerald made a happy sound and sat up, leaving him both grateful and frustrated to have lost the lovely view. “It’s done.”

Pushing on her knees, she stood up and dusted her skirt down, stepping away from the TV and walking up to the sofa. Her legs came to a stop between his, where she turned and lowered herself down, pushing her rear end into and up his thighs.

There was no hiding his lurch. “Em!?”

“What?” she asked, all innocence as she looked back over her shoulder. Her red eyes were inquisitive and misty, concealed behind lashes that looked a lot thicker than he was used to. Makeup. He hadn’t even realised she knew how to use it. She was wearing perfume too, the scent soft and pleasant as it tickled his senses. Apricots, he thought. Sweet.

“You…” He swallowed, keeping very still with his hands out to the side, one holding his beer. If he didn’t move a muscle, she might not realise anything was wrong. “You’re sat in my lap, sweetheart. There’s plenty of seating space here.”

God, her legs were warm. He had his jeans on but he could feel her body heat suffusing through it, her bare skin flush against the insides of his legs. Her skirt had ridden up, bunching at the base of his stomach. That meant her bare ass and underwear was flush on his crotch. Something he could confirm because of how hot he felt, like there was a fire in his pants.

It was difficult not to pull her harder into him. Daughter or not, he was a man and she a woman. The physiological aspects were working all over him, making his heart race.

“Sit next to me,” he pleaded.

“Why? I always sat on your lap when we watched movies before.”

“When you were younger.”

When she’d been twelve and cute and adorable, not seventeen and sexy with curves just beginning to show and a body so hot it was melting a hole right through him. His member twitched and he stared down at it in horror. _No. Just no. Do not fucking react._

“Can’t we do this again?” she asked longingly. “You’ve been gone for so long…”

“Em, baby, I was gone a week.”

“That’s a long time… and I’m in Beacon and you’re always working.” She leaned back, her hair tickling his lips. It was soft and fragrant, the pale green so rare a colour. Her red eyes, equally unique, peeked up through her lashes. “Please, daddy? Just this once?”

“I… well…” Say no. Say no. Say no. “Just this once.”

_Coward! How are you going to kill Salem if you can’t even say no to your own daughter?_

The happy sound she made took that away, leaving him defeated as she settled down and the movie began. He’d always been a sucker for her, never able to say no. Emerald didn’t ask for much either, making this so small and simple a request that he’d have felt an asshole to reject her. And she didn’t know what was wrong. Couldn’t. To explain _why_ she couldn’t sit in his lap was to admit he was sexually attracted to her, and that wasn’t going to happen.

It was just his sexual frustration over Winter. It was all the stress and the drama and the desperate need to jack off into a toilet to work it out his system. Later, though. Gingerly placing one hand around and atop her stomach, he laid the other on the armrest, closed his eyes and tried desperately to think unsexy thoughts.

That wasn’t made easy when the actress on scene was pinned back to the wall, ravished by the male lead who slid a hand down her dress to push it down her long, _dark_ , legs. The woman wasn’t Emerald, but she had the same skin tone.

It wasn’t a porno. Emerald wouldn’t have been able to _find_ one on his TV. What it _was_ , was a romantic movie with a steamy sex scene in the middle. Sanitised. Safe. It didn’t show anything overtly sexual, but God, it hinted, and with him as he was and Emerald shifting in his lap, accidentally rubbing her ass right up against his burgeoning erection, it was enough to have him wishing Salem killed him.

_Why this? Since when did Emerald care about romance movies? God…_

Breathe in. Breathe out. Jaune closed his eyes and counted to ten, keeping his legs tense as he tried to will his excitement down. Sensing her seat becoming less comfortable, Emerald began to fidget, accidentally _grinding_ her behind into him.

Jaune bit down on his lip as she pushed right against him, her hot behind _pinning_ his cock up between the crack of her ass, leaving him gasping as he felt her cheeks squeeze back on and around him.

He couldn’t help it. A moan slipped forth. Something so alike to the sounds on the television but coming from behind her.

Emerald looked back. “Dad?”

“Up.” He gripped her legs and lifted her off him, wincing as the very touch of her thighs made his fingers burn. Shifting her to the side, he let her fall onto the sofa, turning his lower body the other way so she wouldn’t see just how big a tent he was sporting. “You’re a little heavy,” he lied, “And I need to use the bathroom. Be right bac-aaack!”

Emerald’s curious hand landed right atop his crotch.

It tore his legs out from under him.

He gasped and sagged back, poleaxed and wide eyed as he struggled to understand just how she could suddenly have hold of him like that, or why she looked so curious. Taking his momentary hesitation as permission, she crawled onto all fours, ignoring the movie entirely and peeking over the top of his thigh. Her eyes grew wide upon seeing his bulge.

“No.” He tried to push her hand away and pull a cushion on top, but she was quicker, batting it aside and leaned over so her upper body was hovering over his legs. Her hand pushed down harder, pinning him against his own leg so she could _feel_ the full length of him with her fingers. “E – Emerald!”

“It’s big,” she said. “And hard.” Her head tilted up. “Is it hard because of the movie?”

“No!”

“Or because of me?”

His mouth fell open. No words came out.

“It means you’re excited, doesn’t it? I remember Auntie Summer explaining it. This means you want to have sex.” She looked up at him and innocently asked, “Do you want to have sex with me?”

Guilt flooded him. “E – Em… I…”

“Okay.”

What…?

“We can do it if you like,” she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her fingers worked up to the buckle of his pants, trying to tease them open. The button popped and cold air rushed down into his pants, making his dick ache.

It was that which woke him up. His hands caught hers by the wrists and he pushed her away, gasping for breath and cursing himself for being so slow in the first place. Shock. He’d been too shocked to react.

“No.” Emerald didn’t understand why this was wrong. How could she? She hadn’t grown up like most kids. He tried to laugh; it came out hoarse. “That’s not right,” he explained, trying for patience he didn’t have. God, he was so tense. “Daughters shouldn’t say things like that to their fathers.”

“Why not? I love you and you want it. Don’t you love me back?”

“I do, of course I do, but-”

“Then let’s make love.”

“No.” God, if Summer heard what Emerald was saying. If anyone did. “Look, I’ll explain it tomorrow for you. I – I’m not at my best right now. Too much to drink and I’ve just got back from Atlas. Why don’t we talk about this in the morning over breakfast?”

Or never, if he was lucky.

Her eyes narrowed. “I bet you’d do it if I was Winter.”

“Winter and I haven’t done anything like that.” The answer came immediately. Automatically. He’d been repeating it for the last week. “And that’s not relevant.”

“You still haven’t?” Emerald looked pleased. More pleased than she should have. “Why? Is she not giving you it? I would.” Pulling her hands free, she sat up on her knees and untucked her white shirt. Without a second thought, she pulled it up to her shoulders, showing off her toned belly and modest breasts clad in a frilly black bra. “I’d let you have sex with me whenever you wanted to.”

“Emerald!” He took her hands and pried her shirt free, pulling it down over her. “God, I can’t believe you’re even saying that! I’m your father!”

With the shirt pulling out of her hands, she reached down and pulled her skirt up instead, showing the black triangle of her revealing underwear, along with the darker see-through patches next to it. It revealed nothing but hinted at everything.

“Stop that.” He slapped her hand and pushed that down, holding her clothes on her with each hand. “You’re not thinking straight. Hell, _I’m_ not thinking straight. This… This never happened. You’ve watched a movie and misunderstood.”

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t her fault, he couldn’t quite manage it.

Emerald took the hand holding her shirt and brought it down. She drew it under and between her legs, then sat on it, rocking her hips, and her crotch, over his fingers. Jaune stared, gobsmacked, as she rubbed herself off on him.

“You want it,” she said, eyes on him. They dipped lower, to the bulge in his pants that was bigger than ever. “You want _me_. I’m here. You can do it with me if you want to. I won’t hold back and make you hurt like Winter does.”

“Don’t insult Winter,” he said automatically.

“Why not? She’s not good enough for you.”

“Emerald…”

“All she does is focus on her work and make you go all the way to Atlas!” Something burned behind her words, something hot and angry. He’d known she wasn’t a fan of the marriage, but she’d never reacted quite like this. “And she doesn’t even have sex with you.” Emerald pushed his fingers up against her. “I would. You could do it with me whenever you want. I’d help you when she wouldn’t.”

“Emerald,” he growled. “You’re not a tool for my pleasure. You’re my daughter. And there’s nothing wrong with Winter wanting to take it slow. She has a right to-”

She pushed up toward him. He should have pulled back but couldn’t, caught with one hand trapped between her soft thighs and the other holding her skirt down. Her lips brushed against his, hot and wet. When he didn’t pull away, she pushed again, harder.

For a second, only a second, he leaned into it.

How could he not? Warm, soft and willing, she was everything his body needed. Closing his eyes, he forgot himself, sweeping his tongue against her lips.

“Hmm,” she moaned, leaning in harder.

The sound snapped him out of it. He pulled away.

This had to stop. He had to establish their dynamic. Had to make her realise she was his _daughter_ , nothing more.

It wasn’t the best solution. He realised that as soon as he came to it, but he wasn’t in a position to think of better. Pulling his hands free from her, trying desperately not to think about how that felt, he pushed her away and broke their kiss. Her eyes grew wide, surprise taking over and letting him flip Emerald onto her front and over his knee.

He placed one hand on the small of her back to hold her in place, then brought the other sharply down.

The _slap_ of his palm striking her bottom echoed in the room.

Emerald cried out, but it was more from shock than pain. After everything she’d been through, this wouldn’t hurt her. There was no teary protests or pleas to stop, only a sharp gasp as he used his hand to flick her skirt up, baring her tight behind. He moved his knees, pushing her out so she was suspended over him, then drew his hand back and brought it down again. Another _crack_ and Emerald’s cheeks jiggled.

“Enough,” he said, spanking her a third time. “Stop insulting Winter.”

_Slap._

“Stop pushing when someone says no.”

 _Crack_.

“And you’re not to try and kiss someone without their permission.”

_Smack._

Emerald’s head rose, body going stiff as she cried out at the third blow.

“Ahhh~”

It was not a painful sound. Throaty, raw and long, her moan echoed in their living room, stretching to the furthest corners and back again as she pushed her bottom back against his hand, her skin pink and hot, burning against his palm.

She was enjoying it.

Jaune gulped.

He couldn’t stop now, could he? He couldn’t back away without telling her she had a right to do whatever she wanted. He looked down, suddenly aware of their position now that shock had pushed his anger away. Emerald’s skirt had fallen back over her shirt, which had ridden up to show him the creamy arch of her back, dark like chocolate.

Did she taste like chocolate?

Her bum was in his hand, a cheek literally cupped between his fingers. It was smarting from his spanking, sore and red. Without thinking, he rubbed softly over it, making her moan again and part her legs just a little. Her black knickers had ridden up into her slit.

His cock pushed up into her stomach, so hard that she _had_ to know. And the way she squirmed on him was made with no effort to escape, but rather to rub their bodies together. _Don’t stop now. I need to push on. Show her I’m her father._

“Bad girl,” he said, drawing back and spanking her again.

Emerald jerked, moaning a second time.

“You’ve been very naughty.”

Another slap, another moan. Her knees rubbed together and she arched her back, pushing her ass up toward him, begging for more.

“I…”

His words failed him.

“I… You…”

Blue eyes closed. He spanked her again, hoping that by not looking it would be easier.

“Oooooh!” Emerald moaned throatily, shaking over his legs. “Oooh, daddy.”

_Fuck!_

He couldn’t hold on. If this continued, he was going to do something stupid. His hand came to rest on her ass, his thumb touching the fabric of her underwear. Without conscious thought, it drifted lower, rubbing over the seat of her pants and directly over her slit.

It was wet.

He peeled her underwear up and over her bottom without thinking, leaving them stuck to her thighs as he used both hands to part her delicious cheeks. Her dark skin revealed the expanse of pink hidden within, sparkling wet and quivering. He’d known she was enjoying this, but had she really cum to being spanked by him?

His finger dipped into the slit and ran up it.

“Hmmm!” Her moan came out a high-pitched squeak.

Jaune swallowed and repeated the action, rubbing her and looking down at his finger as she quivered and gasped, labia parting as she spread her thighs wider to allow him better access. If that wasn’t sign enough of what she wanted, his soaking wet finger was. It glistened with her juices.

What the fuck was he doing?

He was balanced on a precipice, one foot over the edge and the rest of him teetering. On one side, a woman who was all but presenting herself for him, on the other a cold shower and a lonely night. His body ached for her.

_I can’t. She’s my daughter._

The force of effort required to pull Emerald’s underwear up and push her to her feet was monumental.

She didn’t resist, but she watched him with lidded eyes, considering and, dare he say it, disappointed that he hadn’t gone further. The insides of her legs shone with sparkling dots of desire and her attention was fixed on his pants, one button undone, dick threatening to burst forth.

He stood and buttoned it up.

“Let’s forget this happened. You’re my daughter. I’m your father. We can’t be like that.”

Emerald frowned. “Why can’t we?”

“We just can’t!” He turned away, blood burning, face on fire, frustration piling up in his gut. He was tense all over, rigid and coiled like a spring. His crotch ached at the unsatisfying conclusion, but he forced it back with extreme prejudice. “I’m going to go translate the tome we found in the temple. You… You go get an early night. Or call Yang or…” He shook his head. “Just do something. We’ll go out tomorrow, talk, have a meal and… and set things straight.”

It was a bribe, but right now he couldn’t think straight. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Emerald’s tight body, shirt drawn up. His fingers still tingled from the memory of her ass, with one finger still wet from her virgin slit.

It would have been so easy to push her down into the sofa and then push himself into her soft, willing, body. Too easy. _You’re her father, Jaune. Start acting like it._ Marching away, he kept his eyes off her, afraid to admit he sped up as he fled the room, chased out by his own daughter and her contemplative gaze.

He failed to notice the pout, or the way her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Summer lay slumped over her desk, one arm outstretched and her cheek pressed against the wood. She wasn’t asleep but wished she could be. Instead, she was in mourning. In hiding. In whatever she had to call it to escape the terror that was marking homework. Why, God, why? Who invented this? Who decided that making a teacher mark homework for every class they had was a good idea? Half of it was written so illegibly she couldn’t read it at all.

“Oooh. Why did I accept this job?”

The clock on the wall ticked, telling her she couldn’t go home until the homework was marked.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Her scroll vibrated over the desk.

She didn’t even waste time looking at who it was. It wasn’t homework calling to ask how she was, and that was all that mattered. Snatching it up and all but _hurling_ herself out her seat, she sauntered away from the work to do it later. Or never. Whichever came first.

“Hello~”

_“Auntie Summer.”_

There was only one person who called her that. “Emerald! How are you?” A flash of panic. “Don’t tell me you’ve been in a fight?”

_“Why does everyone assume that?”_

Emerald knew why. She had to.

_“I’ve not been in a fight. I… I wanted to ask you for advice.”_

Summer almost dropped her scroll. Emerald wanted advice? That wasn’t uncommon since little Emerald’s upbringing was the definition of unconventional, but her coming to someone other than her beloved father was. She idolised Jaune. Was something wrong on that end, or was it some question she didn’t think Jaune would have an answer to?

“I can try, sweetie. What did you need help with?”

Emerald was silent for a long moment. _“There’s this man I like…”_

Oh. Oh, oh, oh! Summer skipped to her sofa and sat down, unable to hide her smile. It suddenly made a lot more sense why she’d come to her for help. “A boy, hm?” It didn’t occur to ask why Emerald said _man_. It was just kids being kids. “Okay. Well I can see why you might need my advice. You didn’t try and take any of Yang’s, did you?”

_“No. I didn’t ask.”_

“Good. As much as my girl likes to pretend she’s worldly wise, she’s never brought a boy home. Trust me. I’d know. So, what’s the problem? Has this boy asked you out? Do you need to know what to say?” The thought of that brought a giggle. It would mean _both_ daughter and father had come to her for help with their love life.

 _“It’s not that,”_ Emerald said. _“I like him and I know he likes me back. He’s trying to hold back. He… says we shouldn’t but won’t explain why.”_

“Hmm. Are you sure he’s interested?”

_“Yes. I’m sure of it.”_

“How sure?” She didn’t want to be mean, but this _was_ Emerald. “You’re not exactly the best at judging people. You don’t want to force him if he doesn’t return your feelings.”

_“He returns them. He said so. And he had an obvious reaction.”_

Summer waited for elaboration but it became clear after a few seconds that she wasn’t going to get it. Cagey. Emerald wasn’t always the most forthcoming and this might have been her way of asking Auntie Summer not to pry.

“Okay. So, you want to know how to try and break that barrier down? Make him give in?”

_“Yes.”_

“Well, I’m a professional on that!” Meaning, it took her far longer than it should have to battering ram her way through to Taiyang’s affections. As always, hindsight had the best advice. “Let Auntie Summer help you out. The first thing you need to do is make sure you’re in his thoughts. The more you’re on his mind, the more he’ll not be able to handle being without you.”

_“How do I do that?”_

“Spend time with him. But make it clear what you want. Men aren’t the most perceptive of creatures at times, so if you act too much like a friend, he’ll convince himself that’s all you want.” Taiyang in a nutshell. “If you want to be _more than friends_ then you need to make that really clear. Make it so obvious he can’t ignore it!”

 _“Obvious, huh…”_ Emerald pondered. _“I think I can do obvious. How obvious?”_

“As obvious as you need to be. Beat him over the head with it if you want to.” Tai had been as dense as a brick wall. “The next thing is consistency. Be persistent. If you want something, you’ve got to be willing to fight for it. In fact, winning a man’s heart is a little like fighting. You need to find the chink in his armour and then drive the blade home!”

_“Exploit a weakness. Make him think of me. Keep up the pressure. Is that it?”_

“That should be enough if this boy really does like you. Obviously, it’s not how to make someone fall in love with you in the first place, but if you’re sure he loves you…” Summer trailed off meaningfully. “You _are_ sure, right? Absolutely sure?”

_“I am.”_

“Then it should be enough. Tell me how it goes, okay?”

 _“Hm.”_ Emerald nodded on the screen. _“Thank you, Auntie Summer.”_

Summer let the call end with a fond smile. Emerald really was a sweetie – and really did need a mother in her life. Nothing wrong with sneakily stealing her way in as a surrogate. It was also so adorable to have little Emerald come to her for advice for a change.

“I never did ask who the boy she liked was…” The thought lingered. “Eh. I’m sure it’s not a problem.”


	2. Emerald's Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her father determined to resist her advances, Emerald decides it's time to take it up a notch, and armed with her Auntie Summer's advice, she knows just the way to do it...

* * *

Emerald set her bag of newly bought books down under the restaurant table and took her seat. They had a private room to themselves, paid for especially since now that her father was engaged to Winter Schnee, he was considered a celebrity of sorts. Enough for people to point, stare and whisper if they saw him out in public.

“A visit to the bookstore and a meal,” he said whimsically. “I remember when we used to do this all the time, and you eating more chocolate cake than was good for you.” He laughed. “Time flies quickly, huh?”

She saw the similarity. This had always been her reward for good behaviour, or his way of apologising if they’d been forced on another long journey. It was never necessary since she wouldn’t have left him for anything, but he did it anyway and she never complained.

Until now.

He was trying to set their relationship. Trying to set the rules. Him taking her out for books and cake was something he did as a father. It made it clear that she was his daughter and nothing more. Emerald scowled down at the menu, using it to hide her face. He didn’t see her as a little girl, that much was clear from how he’d reacted and what he’d done. He was _aware_ she was a woman now. He’d even desired her. Touched her!

If there had been any doubt before, there wasn’t now. It’d felt _good_ to have him touch her like that.

Now, she just had to make it happen again.

She needed to take Auntie Summer’s advice and be obvious. Make him unable to see her as a little girl but instead as a woman. Whether he still saw her as his daughter was irrelevant. So what if laws prohibited that? They prohibited half the things her dad did, and he’d always made it clear that if you weren’t willing to cheat to get what you wanted, you can’t have wanted it bad enough.

Behind the menu, Emerald smirked. Dad only had himself to blame for her thinking that way. He’d always taught her to break the rules in training and spars; it was pretty much the ASH Gym creed. If he wanted to engage in a battle of wits to make her a little girl, she’d prove to him that she was a woman. That she could be everything he’d ever need. Better than Winter.

“Are you ready to make your orders?” the waitress asked, notepad in hand. Emerald didn’t recognise her, which was for the best. Jaune rattled off his order and Emerald did the same when asked. The girl took it down and promised to return soon.

Emerald waited for her to be gone before enacting her plan.

_Let’s see dad ignore this._

* * *

His head was in turmoil.

Last night. He couldn’t stop thinking about it – and no amount of cold showers, unsexy thoughts and guilty wanks had dealt with the problem. He had half a mind to seek help. Junior had to know someone who worked the sex scene and could be trusted not to blab to the media. He’d never used a hooker before, never even considered it, but if the alternative was cracking and taking advantage of his own fucking daughter, then he’d take the blow to his pride.

_At least there hasn’t been anything today._

A trip into Vale straight out of her childhood. They’d visited Tukson’s – the guy somehow still alive – and spent a good hour there while Em went through his collection for something new to read. He’d picked up a few history and language books himself. She always loved to read ever since she first learned how. He’d hoped that would help drive home their relationship, and so far, it looked to have worked.

The night before must have been a mistake on her part – and she’d probably realised it. In her head, she must have conflated what happened on the screen to real life. It wasn’t hard to see the connection. She loved him and the people on screen were `making love`. Classic misunderstanding. He was sure of it.

_That’s her excuse. What’s mine? Fuck. I can’t believe I touched her like that…_

Was it best to talk about that or ignore it? He knew it was the former, but ignoring the issue was tempting, especially when she wasn’t the type to keep a grudge. Plus, he had to explain things to her. Make her understand. That in mind, he took a deep breath and turned back to her.

“Emerald, I – _where are your clothes_!?”

Reddish eyes peered at him curiously, the slightest hint of a smirk on her pink lips as she tilted her head to the side inquisitively. “What do you mean?”

What-? He-? Jaune’s eyes scrunched shut. He counted to five, took a deep breath and opened them again, _convinced_ that his libido was betraying him again. Cautiously, he cracked one eye open and looked at her.

Dark skin stretching as far as the eye could see. Pert, pink, nipples that begged to be touched and stood at attention. Her hair fell to her shoulders, brushing against them gently. The gentle slope of her neck, the swell of her breasts and her taut stomach, athletic and toned. The table prevented him seeing below and he was both grateful and upset about it.

Of the cream-coloured summer dress she’d chosen to wear today, there was no sign.

“Y – Your clothes,” he gasped. Croaked. His throat was suddenly very dry. “W – Where are they?” He pulled up the edge of the tablecloth and peered under. Her smooth legs were equally bare. Knowing he was looking, she spread her knees apart, giving him an uninterrupted view between her thighs and at her pink slit.

Jaune stared at it in shock.

The door to the private room opened.

Panicked, he tried to pull his head out from under, smashing it on the underside and making the table rock. He pulled out with a wince, ready for screams of shock, horror and accusations of who-knew-what.

“I can explain!” he yelled.

“Explain what, sir?” the waitress asked, walking past a naked and spread Emerald with a tray contained their drinks. She placed it down on the table and put his drink before him, then one for Emerald. “Did you drop something? Would you like me to find it for you?”

No reaction. How could she not-?

Emerald’s Semblance.

He peered at his daughter, trying hard to ignore the fact she was stark naked and presenting for him. Her cute little smirk was back in place and she’d started to play with her breasts, placing one bare foot on the chair so he could see everything from her kitty to her tits. Her thumb tweaked a nipple and she moaned lustily. Except she didn’t. The fact the waitress neither heard it nor responded to Emerald masturbating in front of her was proof of that.

 _She’s using her Semblance on me – making me see and hear what she wants me to. Meanwhile, she’s sat there all innocent._ He swallowed, all too aware that even if her nudity wasn’t real, what he was seeing _was_. That was her body. Her naked body.

“No need,” he said nervously to the waitress. He flashed his wallet as if he’d just picked it up. “I found it. H – How long until our food?”

The young girl shot him a polite but patronising smile. They’d ordered not two minutes ago, which made the question sound ridiculous. Even so, she answered. “It shouldn’t be long. I’ll go ask in the kitchens and be back soon. Please be patient, sir.”

“Of course. Sorry about that.” He waited for her to leave before rounding on Emerald. “What the hell are you doing? Stop that. Put your clothes – No. Stop using your Semblance on me. Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“What _am_ I doing, daddy?”

“You’re… You know what it is you’re doing.”

“Then why did you ask?”

Because he wasn’t thinking straight. Because Emerald had slipped two fingers into her slit and started to finger herself – and the fact he was seeing _and hearing_ that in such accurate detail was proof she was no stranger to the act. Of course she wasn’t. She was seventeen; she’d done that before.

His eyes slid back against his will. There was no stopping them and she knew he was watching. The way her smile widened said so, and she brought her other foot up, fully spreading herself so he could get a perfect view of her wet pussy.

“Emerald,” he rasped.

“You can do more than look if you like,” she said. “I can use my Semblance on the waitress when she comes back.” Taking her fingers out, she licked the juices from them. His pants tightened. “We could do it in front of her and she’d never know.”

“We’re not doing it. That.” He corrected himself with a grimace, moving his hands over his lap so she couldn’t see what effect she was having. “You’re not thinking straight, Emerald. You’re misinterpreting what you saw on the TV.”

Even if the illusion of her smiled, he could hear the huff in her voice, something that didn’t synchronised with her lips. “You’re the one misinterpreting,” she said sulkily. “How obvious do I have to be? Auntie Summer did say to make it clear…”

“Summer? What does Summer-?”

The illusion disappeared. It didn’t fade away – rather everything in front of him suddenly became Emerald’s face. She’d gotten up and come over _while_ he was trapped in her Semblance and was now stood in front of him, between him and the table.

Jaune jumped, trying to rise.

She prevented that by sitting on his lap, straddling him face to face with her legs on either side of his hips, falling off the back of the chair. Her arms locked around his neck, keeping her in place with her elbows on either side of his face. She was clothed, thank god for that, but suddenly sitting on his lap, right atop his burgeoning erection, didn’t make it much better.

“Emerald.” His hands found her hips, ready to forcefully lift her off.

Her arms tightened on him. She leaned in, and though he turned his head to dodge her lips, that didn’t stop her. She kissed his cheek, then dragged them up to his ear and whispered. “Don’t react or she’ll find out.”

“Who will?”

The door opened. Jaune cursed.

The waitress came back with a tray with two plates on – and this time he was prepared for her to completely fail to react to Emerald doing what she was. This time, because _she_ was the one caught in Emerald’s Semblance.

 _Shit. If I push Emerald off, she’ll make a sound and the waitress will figure out. And if I say anything, she’ll hear that as well and wonder why._ He shivered, hands still on Emerald’s waist but unable to do anything.

Emerald didn’t have that same problem.

Moving her lips from his ear to his neck, she kissed and licked her way down his jawline, stroking his hair with both hands and grinding her core directly onto his bulging crotch. She found the mountain there easily and started to rub her panties against it, warmth seeping into him as he felt just how little material separated him and her with her dress having ridden up her legs.

“A chicken salad for you, sir,” the waitress said, serving them with agonising slowness. “We’re sorry for the delay but the chefs worked hard to get it finished for you on time, since you’re so hungry.”

Jaune smiled, the act made so much harder than it had to be by the way Emerald nuzzled his neck, nipping and biting on his throat. “T – Thank you. And I’m sorry again for rushing you. I – ah-” His entire body shook as Emerald managed to push her slit straight down onto the head of his cock. Had it not been for his jeans and her underwear, it would have been penetration right there.

Even without it, the sensation sent lightning racing up and down his body.

“Sir-?” the waitress asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Is everything okay, daddy?” Emerald echoed lustily, rolling her hips. The waitress obviously couldn’t hear her as she leaned back, reached up and tugged her collar down. His eyes were drawn instantly to the cleavage on display, this no illusion and right before his eyes. “I don’t think you are okay, daddy. I think this-” Her crotch ground into his again, “-needs attention.”

“Sir?” the waitress prompted.

“I – I’m okay.” It came out a wheeze, his face red. “Just – I uh… stubbed my toe.”

“If you say so…” Putting their food down, she retreated and left the room, abandoning him once more.

“Emerald. Our food…”

“I’m not hungry.” Her lips locked onto the underside of his chin. “Not for food. You’re not either.” Her hips ground into him again, earning a strangled moan. “You don’t have to resist for my sake. I want this.” Another rub of her crotch into his. “I know you want it too.”

“You’re not a tool for my satisfaction,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “I’ve told you that!”

“What makes you think it’s for _your_ satisfaction?” Pulling back, she used both hands to draw his head down to hers. Those eyes were lidded, the colour hidden behind a waterfall of thick lashes. More makeup, and now so obviously designed for him. Her lips hovered before his. “Did you not think for a second that I might want this?”

He swallowed. “E – Em…”

“It’s not a misunderstanding. Auntie Summer made sure I knew the difference between sex and love. I love you.” Her lips parted as she leaned in. “But I want you as _more_ than just my father. I want _all_ of you. And I don’t _want_ to share with Winter.”

The words, the heat, her hands, her body, her breasts squashed against his chest and now her lips coming in. Assailed on all sides and too shocked to resist, a part of him willed him to give in. It was too late to stop her anyway, so he closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and damned himself.

The door opened.

“I’ve brought your food,” the waitress said _again_.

The food on his table had vanished.

The Emerald in his lap vanished as well.

 _What? She didn’t drop it the first time?_ He blanched, looking to Emerald to see her fully dressed and sat in her seat, eyes on him and _very_ dark. Her smile was nothing short of satisfied. And why not? She’d been able to watch him struggle and falter against a version of her that didn’t exist. Watched him moan, fidget, fight his erection and ultimately give in. _The first illusion didn’t stop. It changed. She kept me locked in it and then made me think the waitress came back early with the food so I couldn’t push her off._

The pressure, temperature and even the touch of her tongue had been induced. If it weren’t for the situation at hand, he’d have complimented her growth. Right now, he was dealing with some of his own under the table.

“T – Thank you.” He hunched over the food, bright red. “Can we get the bill after?”

“No dessert?” Emerald asked cutely.

“Dessert is for girls who have been good. You don’t qualify.”

Despite his snarl and the punishment of sorts, she looked nothing if not pleased with herself. As the waitress continued to lay their meals out, an illusionary voice – nothing more than an auditory hallucination caused by Emerald’s Semblance – reached his ears. And only his.

_“Will you spank me again if I’m naughty, daddy?”_

Jaune dug into his dinner without a word.

* * *

He wasn’t giving in.

That wasn’t entirely unexpected. Her dad was the most stubborn man alive and he wasn’t weak. No one could accuse him of that. In the end, she had the proof he was _feeling_ her. That he liked what he saw and felt even if he resisted.

_Auntie Summer said I just have to make it so he can’t get me out his mind. I just have to keep pushing._

Until what, she didn’t know. Until he broke was the ideal choice, but she wasn’t sure what that would be like. She had ideas. Fantasies. The kind of thoughts that she knew she shouldn’t, but had never quite been able to get rid of ever since puberty hit and her hormones started kicking in. No mere boy had been able to match up to _his_ example, and they weren’t technically related, so it only made sense that she turned her attention on him, didn’t it?

Sun, Whitley – they were all compared against Jaune, and not flatteringly.

Emerald held onto his hand, caressing it with her thumb. It wasn’t that she needed to walk hand in hand with him and she was fairly sure it was so he’d have proof of where she was. So that if an illusion version of her started acting out, he’d know it was fake. That was fine. She just liked the feeling.

And besides, it wasn’t like knowing it was fake averted the fact he was right now being made to watch a naked version of her perform a pole dance on the silvery support pole in the bus they were on. The moves she had the illusion doing were based on a video she’d watched last night online. As fit as she was, she didn’t think she’d have been able to pull it off herself, but the illusionary version of her didn’t have the same human constraints.

“Emerald…” he growled softly, eyes ahead.

“Am I being naughty?”

“Very.”

“Will you bend me over your knee again?”

“…”

His lack of an answer was answer enough. Her eyes darted down, tongue caught between her teeth as she peered between the fingers of the hand he had in his lap. He could either hide his tent from her or from the passenger on their other side, and the choice was obvious.

It was big. Even hidden away, she could tell he was big. Big for her. Because of her. Just seeing it was a heady mix of emotions. It was proof he wanted her. Proof he found her beautiful. Sexy. Desirable. He didn’t struggle with that when _Winter_ was around.

 _I’m better for him. Winter is all the way in Atlas and has all those responsibilities. And besides, they’ve been engaged for two years now and not done it._ Two years of her being forced to just `accept it` and smile because it was her dad and she didn’t want to upset him.

But if Winter was going to waste her chance, well, Emerald wasn’t going to let the same slip by.

_Time to up the ante._

Concentrating, she had her Semblance start speaking, start saying things that she herself couldn’t hear but knew he could. Things about what she wanted him to do to her. What he could do with his penis – or _cock_. The sex articles she’d read online had told her to refer to it as that during sex, as penis wasn’t very erotic.

It hadn’t been hard to find a porn video with a daddy/daughter fetish, or with dirty talk, all of which she’d memorised. To be fair, she’d memorised more than that. If – no, when – he eventually gave in, she wanted it to be the best experience ever. Watching videos of women giving blowjobs, the best sex positions and more.

If he’d thought to look at the computer’s history, he might have seen this coming with the sheer amount of “dad daughter” and “dad fucks daughter” logged into various pornographic search engines. As it was, her illusionary self ran through some of the lines that got her hot and bothered last night.

_“Make love to me, daddy.”_

_“I want your baby, daddy.”_

_“I want your big cock in my tight little pussy.”_

_“Cum in me, daddy. Cum in your daughter’s hungry mouth.”_

_“Oh daddy. Oooh, daddy. Hmmm. I love the taste of your cock, daddy.”_

Since she couldn’t hear that being said, the sound of his breathing taking a ragged, almost rattling, turn was more than audible. His hand tightened on hers and he swallowed. His entire body was tense, coiled like a spring about to snap.

And so, she stretched it further, commanding her fake self to experience a loud and violent orgasm.

Sadly, the bus coming to a stop put an end to her fun. There could be no making them miss the stop, so she reluctantly ended her Semblance and let him go. Jaune didn’t say a word. He stood, tugged her by the arm and dragged her off the vehicle with his eyes set dead ahead, narrowed dangerously.

“What’s next?” she asked. “Are we going to see a movie?” In a dark cinema where he couldn’t make a sound, that might be fun.

“No,” he snapped. “We’re going home.”

* * *

Jaune slammed the front door behind them, pushing Emerald forward and then yanking her back again by her arm. She gasped and stumbled into him and he pulled her over harshly, dragging her into the house while she was all but bent double.

“D – Dad!” she protested.

He ignored it. After all she’d done today, she’d lost the right to complain. He was done playing. Done being played with. He marched her ahead of him to the stairs and up, ignoring her complaints the whole way. Once they were on the top floor, he hauled her to her bedroom, kicked open the door and then thrust her inside.

Emerald fell, caught herself with one hand on the floor and whirled to face him, only to gasp when she realised how close he was. Right in front of her, looming over her smaller body with a fearsome scowl. “Dad, what are-?”

His hands found her shoulders. He pushed with one and pulled with the other, spinning her around so her back was to him and giving her another push. She fell, both hands planting down on her bed as she stood bent over. Without wasting a beat, he gripped the skirt of her dress and ripped it up, then took her black knickers in one hand and _ripped_ them from her body. The tear of the fabric echoed her started cry as the bands tugged painfully at her skin, leaving red marks.

“D – Dad?” she whispered.

Oh. So now she was afraid? Now she was nervous? It was all so easy to tease and taunt and drive him wild with her Semblance and all those things she said, but now that she had her back against the wall, she was afraid.

Good.

He placed his hand on the back of her head as she tried to look back. Pushing down, he flattened her cheek to the covers and used one foot to kick her legs open. Her tight ass was spread, her thighs glistening and her slit bright pink. Pulling his eyes away from that, he released her head, making it clear with one final push that she wasn’t to move. His hand rose, swinging back as his eyes fixed on her quivering ass.

It came down with a mighty clap.

“Ahhh!” Emerald yelped and bucked forward. The blow was _much harder_ than the warning ones he’d delivered the night before. “D – Dad!”

Another slap.

“Ow!”

A third.”

“D – Daaad!”

A fourth.

Emerald whimpered into the covers, scrunching her face down into them.

The fifth finished it, striking her right cheek so hard her aura flashed. With her ass still shaking and sore, he shoved it to the side and left her to curl up on her flank. Not for long, however. He grabbed her right leg by the ankle when she rolled over and pulled her up by it.

“Ahhh!” Emerald slid to the foot of the bed, rolled over onto her front again. She kicked, for all the good it did her, but he pulled off her shoe and tossed it to the side of the room, then peeled her sock off as well before pushing her foot back at her. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he demanded, grabbing her other foot and removing her shoe and socks. He let it go and tore the last vestiges of her underwear down her legs, then flipped her skirt up again and gripped her ass cheeks with both hands. “You’ve spent all day trying to convince me to give in. Well congratulations. It worked.” He slapped both her cheeks at once. “I’m going to fuck you, Emerald. If you want to be treated like a grown woman, I’ll treat you like one – but that means being responsible for your actions.”

Hauling her over the foot of the bed, he let her legs fall until she was kneeling on the floor, upper body on the bed and eyes wide, partly with confusion, partly with fear and only the slightest bit of satisfaction. She was uncertain. Nervous.

“If you act like a _whore_ by stripping in front of me, I’ll treat you like a whore.”

“What? I’m not – OW!”

Emerald winced as he slapped her ass again, using his other hand to unbuckle his pants. His belt came free and he saw her stiffen. Angrily, he tossed it away, almost as upset she’d suspect it as what that meant. The anger fed into other, more carnal, things. His jeans fell, kicked off as he held her in place and pushed his boxers down. Her red eyes glanced back, growing wide at the sheer size of his swollen, red and furiously hard dick. It was at least eleven inches.

“You kept using your Semblance to flash your naked body today,” he said, taking his place behind her and letting it rest along the crack of her ass. Her warm skin swallowed him on either side, caressing his shaft like the buns of a hot dog. They were warm and sore from her punishment. “I can’t think of any self-respecting woman who’d do that, so it’s obvious I’m not _dealing_ with a self-respecting woman. I’m dealing with a slut. And do you know what you do to a slut begging for cock?” He pressed his hand to the small of her back and used his other to line himself up with her entrance. It was small. Or he was big. “You fuck them.”

Her body tensed. Her muscles stiffened, shoulders bunching up as her hands reached up to grip the sheets, awaiting his entrance. An entrance that didn’t come.

_Why isn’t she giving up!?_

Jaune stared down on his daughter’s naked body, barely able to maintain his composure. She was afraid as he’d intended, but she wasn’t backing down. All she had to do was apologise, admit she was wrong and promise never to do it again. The hand on her back shook slightly, a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

The plan, in so far as there’d been one, was to scare her into submission. Give in, or pretend to, and wait until she panicked and begged him to stop.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he threatened. “I’m going to pound your virgin cunt into the bed, and I won’t stop even if you scream for mercy.” He shifted his hand up to her hair, pulling her head back cruelly. “Is that what you want?” He raised his voice. “Is it!?”

He expected tears. Crying. Begging. Apologies. What he got was a scream, but not the kind he’d been waiting for.

“Yes!”

She pushed back as she said it. With his dick hard as diamond and already in position, she pushed her pussy back onto him. Between her virgin slit and his cock, something had to give, and it was her labia, spreading open around him and engulfing him in burning heat.

Not having expected it, Emerald gasped, shaking and going still.

But for him. It was too far.

Too much.

After so long – years – without something like this, that familiar heat and tightness was something that couldn’t be ignored. Long before his brain could think _who_ it was; long before his conscience could tell him _what_ she was; his body reacted to what was promised, what was offered, and he _thrust_ forward with all his might.

Emerald cried out as he buried his full length inside her, piercing through her virginity and stretching her tight passage in one sharp motion. Her elbows gave way, pain forcing her down while the sheer _pleasure_ of it had Jaune collapsing on top of her, pinning her under him and against the bed. Her pained mewls whispered up to his ears, morphing into something caught between heaven and hell as his hips started moving without his consent, his body knowing what to do in absence of the mind’s control.

It had been a long time, but his body knew what it wanted.

Fuck it.

There was no stopping now. His hand gripped her ass and spread it wide, letting him force even more of his weight down into her. The other wrapped around her front and found her chin, tilting her head back and covering her mouth with his fingers.

Every thrust pushed him deeper into her, into a passage that gripped him so tightly it felt he might burst. Angry jerks of his hips punished her for everything she’d done, for every discretion as he showed her just how dangerous it was to mess with someone so pent up.

“You asked for this,” he whispered into her ear, breath hot and heavy. “You pushed me to this. I’m not going to stop now, Emerald. An adult deals with the consequences of their actions. Time for you to deal with yours.”

“Mmmh,” she mewled into his hand, her face burning darker as blood rushed through her. Her hand settled over his but made no motion to pull his away or stop him. She instead leaned her head back, seeking more of his warmth.

His hips moved faster and faster, pounding into her with a frantic need that had been building up for years; unleashed in a single moment. He wasn’t kind about it, nor was he in control. It was a good job she was pinned to the bed, because he might have crushed her against a wall otherwise. He had both his legs between hers, pushing back against the floor so he could force himself just that little bit deeper. Her own legs kicked up behind him, toes pointed to the ceiling as he railed her over and over, sweating over her body and gasping into her pastel hair.

The dress had to go.

Pushing up, he grabbed it by the skirt and rolled it up her body, forcing her to hold her hands out above as she used to when she was younger. Keeping her pinned flat, and still with his shaft buried inside her, he pulled it up over her head and tossed it away. Falling back down, he latched his lips onto her shoulder, kissing his way to her neck and biting down hard.

“Ah~” she gasped. “Hmm. D – Dad. It feels so good!”

Growling, he bit harder, digging his teeth in until the sound she made was decidedly more painful. His hands slid beneath her, finding the cup of her bra and pushing it down off her tits. His hands settled over them, bigger than her modest breasts. He held them as he fucked her, feeling with every thrust how her body was pushed down and her nipples would rub against his palms.

“Mmmh! Ahh. Oh.” Emerald gasped and moaned with every thrust, slowly growing more accustomed to him. Her cunt was still tight, but it no longer squeezed down on him so hard, proof of her muscles relaxing.

Considering this was meant to be a punishment, that wouldn’t do.

Her eyes snapped back into focus as he drew out of her, hissing at the sudden cold along his wet cock. She must have felt it too for she whined in protest, looking back over one shoulder with sorrow.

“Get on your back,” he snapped, slapping the outside of her thigh. The way her dark skin jumped turned him on, so he slapped it again even though she hurried to comply. A third slap chased her over, Emerald falling flat with her legs linked before her.

He gripped her ankles and hauled her legs open again, showing her now swollen and parted lips. There was no blood, her hymen likely having torn long ago in training, but she was red and sore. That didn’t stop her looking up at him with clear desire, eyes misty with it and breasts rising and falling with every fevered breath.

His knee found the space between her legs, making the mattress press down as he took his place between her thighs. He dwarfed her, even if she was now old enough for Beacon, she was still smaller than he was.

“It’s too late to back out now,” he said. Too late for either of them. “I hope you’re ready to lay in the bed you’ve made. Literally.” He positioned himself at her entrance again, settling both hands under her hips ready to drag her up and onto him.

In answer, her legs locked behind his back. “I’ve been ready for ages. Winter _stole_ my moment.” Emerald’s eyes sparkled. “So now I’m going to steal something from her.”

Hysterical as he was, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Cheeky bitch.”

“You taught me to be that way.” Emerald pushed her slit into him, begging him to fill her once more. Her lips pursed, whispering the word, “Daddy” in a sultry tone.

 _I guess I did. This is what I get for thinking she’s still my little girl._ His eyes took in her sweaty skin, glistening a dark chocolate in the low light. Emerald wasn’t so little anymore, nor was she a girl in any light.

This. This was a woman.

And if she was willing, then why waste time?

Instead of pushing into her, he pulled her up and onto him, gripping her soft ass and pulling it back until she was ever-so-slowly being impaled on his length.

Her head fell back, hair splaying out as she moaned throatily, legs locking behind him. He kept pulling, creating an inexorable force that forced him deeper and deeper into her, past the point he’d clumsily plundered before. Thanks to their new position, he could pull her even further, pushing his own hips forward as she became tighter than ever.

There was a point of extreme tightness that he pondered stopping at, then ignored such doubts and pushed in. Emerald’s eyes snapped open, along with her mouth. The gasp she released was both pleasure and pain, her eyes watering and a tear running down her cheek as he penetrated up and through her cervix.

“Ahhhh! T – Too much!” she gasped. “W – Wait. I need time-”

“Did you wait for me?” he asked, leaning forward and bending her double. The action pushed him deeper still and her breathing became frantic. Her eyes were wide, staring up at him, pinched with pain, lust and also excitement. “You didn’t have any mercy on me back in that restaurant.” He jerked into her, the swift thrust leaving Emerald reeling. “I don’t think I’ll take any on you here.” His fingers dug into her hips. “Here it comes, Emerald. Your punishment for being such a naughty girl all day.”

Her eyes were locked on his. She was afraid, but not in the way he’d initially hoped. Not fear of him or what was happening, but a dampened fear of what it might feel like until she got used to it. Even then, there was too much desire behind it to mistake. The way her legs twitched and wrapped around him, and how her crotch bucked up into him, made it all the more obvious.

Emerald wanted this just as much as he did. It must have hurt, but she appeared determined to deal with it. Apparently, the pain was already fading – or being replaced with pleasure – as she started to buck up into him, frantically humping him.

He wasn’t in much of a mood to take it gentle _or_ slow.

Locking her crotch into his, he savoured the tightness for a brief second before pulling back, pushing her away at the same time. Fearing he was going to leave her again, she opened her mouth to complain – only for the air to be blasted from her lungs when he _thrust_ back in suddenly.

“Ahhhh!”

“Did you think I was going to stop?” he taunted. “Silly girl. I warned you it was too late to back out. You’re not leaving this bed until I’ve filled your dirty little pussy with my cum.” He pulled out and thrust back in again, rocking her quaking body. “And believe me, Emerald. After how many years it’s been, I have a lot of cum pent up.”

“Inside!” she wept. “Inside me.”

Like it was going anywhere else. He couldn’t have pulled out if Summer, Salem and Pyrrha all came crashing through the door at once. With how tightly she was gripping onto him, he wasn’t sure a pneumatic drill could have separated them.

Not that he tried too hard.

Pinning her down, he angled his body and plunged into her, marvelling at how each different angle could draw out a different pitch of moan, cry or squeal from her. Setting an elbow down beside her head, he leaned in and caught her lips with his, tasting her cries for a few minutes as his tongue emulated his dick and pushed into her over and over.

Emerald found the pace soon enough, able to meet his thrusts and find the oxygen necessary to dive into the kiss and have her tongue dance against his. Hot, soft and burning with lust, it lapped all over his tongue, lavishing it with inexperienced attention.

Her hot thighs clamped onto the side of his legs suddenly, her entire body shaking and going stiff. Her breasts pushed up into him so hard her nipples dragged against his. Several quick mewls echoed in his mouth as her eyes rolled back.

She’d cum so soon? He’d take that as a compliment. He hoped she didn’t take it as a sign this was over, however, as he rolled onto his back with her flopping around on top of him, confused for a second, but then understanding as he bounced her up and down, letting gravity do the work of slapping her body back down onto his while his hands gripped her wrists and prevented any escape.

“Dad!” she cried, hair slick with sweat and mouth open wide. “Dad, yes. Daddy. Jaune. Yes. Yes. Yes! Ahhh!”

His own muscles tensed as his peak approached. Had it been anyone else, he could have kept on for longer, but a combination of her tight body, the sheer eroticism of her mewls and the amount of time it’d been had his control shot. Fire burned its way down to his balls as he picked up the pace, jerking his hips up into her so hard she was driven up, eyes widen and tongue hanging out as her snatch was pounded harder and harder.

And then he held. His hands held hers, pulling her down flat against him as his cock expanded and pulsed, thrusting up one last time before erupting. His hand slid down her back, holding her flat against him as he shot rope after rope of his seed into her unprotected womb. Every splash of it had her whimpering against his shoulder.

Holding her still against him, he planted a kiss on her neck, rolling her over onto her side while keeping himself inside her. He’d shot his load, but he was still hard, and she was still tight and warm, even as semen dripped from her entrance down onto the sheets.

“Mine,” she whispered tiredly, pressing her head against his neck. “All mine.”

“Silly girl. I’d have been yours even without this. I’m your father.”

“Mmm. I know.” Sleepily, she nuzzled into him. “I wanted more. Always more.”

“Selfish girl of mine.” He rolled her onto her front, disgorging her from his shoulder and making her whine in protest once more. That didn’t last. Not when he settled down on top of her and pressed himself against her entrance once again. “In that case, you’ll be willing to take me again. Or did you think only one time would be enough to make up for the hell you put me through?”

Emerald swallowed nervously, perhaps at last understanding what a beast she’d unleashed. Or so he thought, until he felt her bum push up and rub against him teasingly. Maybe she hadn’t learned at all. Well, if she hadn’t yet realised, he supposed it was his fatherly duty to teach her.

Their moans mingled as he sunk back into her.

* * *

_“Jaune.”_ Winter’s face on the other side of the scroll looked tired but pleased to see him. _“I’m glad to see you made it back safely. Nothing untoward happened, I take it.”_

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

_“In that case, will you be returning soon?”_

“Actually… I was thinking about spending a little more time in Vale. For Emerald.” He offered his fiancé an apologetic smile. “I didn’t realise what a burden it was placing on her, me always jetting off to one place or another. I wanted to spend a little time with her before doing so again.”

 _“That’s not a bad idea,”_ Winter said understandingly. _“And it’s important to keep that good relationship. I’ve seen what it’s like when a father prioritises work over his children.”_ Smiling, she said, _“Spend some time with her then. I’ll be more than all right on my end.”_

He nodded. “Thanks for understanding.”

_“Not a problem. How is Emerald? Well, I take it?”_

Jaune looked down in answer, watching his daughter’s head bob up and down as she lay face down on the sofa next to him, elbows on his thighs as she sampled him. New to the experience, she sniffed and licked up the length of him, kissed his head softly and leaned back to lick her lips and properly taste him.

Apparently passing muster, she nodded and leaned back in, opening her mouth and swallowing him. He had to suppress his gasp, though there was no hiding his shudder. Liking that she could cause it, Emerald bobbed her head up and down, experimentally sucking on his dick while her hands played with his balls.

_“Jaune…?”_

“Hm?” He looked back to the scroll. “Ah. Right. Em… She’s doing a good job. Doing well, I mean.”

He laughed, placing his free hand on her ass and slipping a finger down into her slit. She parted her legs eagerly, shaking her bottom as he dipped his finger into her sex. It was dripping wet, his little girl as eager as she had been the night before.

 _“All is well, then?”_ Winter asked. _“If that’s so, I’ll leave you to it. I hope you sort things out with her.”_

Winter hung up and Jaune put the scroll down, leaning back and sighing happily as Emerald found her groove, sliding her lips up and down his shaft while sucking greedily. Placing his now free hand on her head, he pushed her down and held her there, cumming into her mouth.

Emerald’s throat bulged as she took his load, nervously at first and then with more gusto as she found the taste to her liking. Slurping up every drop, she drew off and kissed his head, running her lips over it to sup up the remaining evidence of his orgasm.

“Hmm,” she said, licking her lips clean of the sticky white traces that remained. She opened her mouth for him, letting him see that not a spec of cum remained. “All gone.”

Jaune had a feeling they’d do just fine.


End file.
